


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 2: Let's Not Talk About Change

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Keira Bright/Kai Linwood
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Kudos: 10





	1. SATURDAY 2:19PM: DISAPPEAR

SATURDAY, JUNE 27TH, 2:19PM

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE, BACKYARD

summer depression by girl in red plays as we zoom in on KAI sitting on the back steps of the Marlow house, scrolling through Instagram. KEIRA has posted a selfie with some of the other auditionees from yesterday - including JORDAN. Before KAI can stop himself, he clicks on his profile.

Unfortunately for KAI, his Instagram is private. All he can see is JORDAN'S profile picture - and he can't take his eyes off of it.

THEO (O.S.)  
Oh my god, you actually go outside?

KAI jumps, closing out of the app. The song cuts off abruptly.

KAI  
What's that supposed to mean?

THEO  
All you do is eat and sleep. I never see you outside your room or the kitchen. I honestly thought you were some kind of hermit.

KAI  
Thanks.

THEO  
You're welcome.

THEO comes to sit down next to him.

THEO  
What are you doing?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Nothing. Just chilling.

THEO  
Shouldn't you be packing?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What?

THEO  
Aren't you going with Jasper and everyone to Ocean City for the rest of the week? That's what Jude told me, anyway.

KAI  
Oh. Yeah. I'll pack later.

THEO  
I'm surprised that Cal's parents are letting you back in that house.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
They're not. We're all cramming into Jasper's aunt's condo.

THEO  
Serves you right.

KAI  
Admit it. It was funny.

THEO  
If you say so.

He stretches out on the steps, taking out his phone. KAI does as well, and, after making sure that THEO can't see him, goes back to Instagram. The picture of JORDAN is still up, but soon after KAI opens the app, he gets a notification - "jazzbandjasper posted for the first time in a while".

He glances over at THEO.

KAI  
Hey, Theo?

THEO looks up.

THEO  
Yeah?

KAI  
You're gay.

THEO  
Holy shit, what gave it away?

KAI  
So, um, how do you know if someone else is gay?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
Um, I don't really know. I'm not the right person to ask that question. I've never even dated anyone.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Wait, you haven't?

THEO rolls his eyes.

THEO  
No.

KAI  
That's not what I heard.

THEO  
Well, you heard wrong.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
Okay. Sorry.

They both go back to their phones. After a moment, THEO looks up again.

THEO  
If you really want to know...

KAI looks up.

KAI  
Yeah?

THEO  
If they're, like...trying to get close with someone of the same gender. As in, they go out of their way to touch them, to be close to them. Just to talk to them. It's not really any different from anything else. It's just...yeah.

KAI  
Like Callum does to you?

THEO rolls his eyes - again.

THEO  
Yeah. Exactly like that.

KAI  
I don't get why you hate him so much.

THEO  
I don't know, maybe because he can't take a fucking hint?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
He really does like you. Like, he never shuts the fuck up about it. He's just...you know.

THEO  
Trust me. I know.

KAI looks back down at his phone. JORDAN'S profile looks back at him, as does the notification from JASPER. Before he can stop himself, he requests to follow JORDAN.


	2. SUNDAY 12:49PM: BROCEAN CITY VOL. 2

SUNDAY, JUNE 30TH, 12:49PM

INT. CALLUM'S CAR

Africa by Toto plays over the speakers of the car, courtesy of KAI'S Brocean City playlist. CALLUM is driving, JASPER riding shotgun and AUGUST and KAI in the back.

KAI  
_Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh._

AUGUST  
_Da da da da da da da da..._

KAI  
_Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh..._

CALLUM  
_Please_ stop.

He reaches out and punches JASPER, who is rolling a joint, in the arm, without taking his eyes off the road.

CALLUM  
You stop too. My parents drive this car, and they'll know. Don't ask me how, but they'll know.

JASPER  
What's the point? They already hate me.

CALLUM  
Yeah, and they should. There's still fucking...I don't know, incantations in our bathtub.

JASPER  
It was Kai's idea.

KAI  
I was joking.

JASPER  
Were you?

KAI  
Mostly.

AUGUST  
How did you even come up with what you wrote?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't know. It was complete bullshit anyway.

CALLUM  
Didn't stop him from being scared shitless.

AUGUST  
Me? I still remember the way you screamed when Kai jumped out from behind the curtain. It haunts my fucking nightmares.

The guys laugh. JASPER sighs, leaning his head against the window.

JASPER  
Did I tell you guys that Jude tried to stop me from going on the trip?

KAI  
What the fuck? Why?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
He basically doesn't want me to have a life this summer. He wanted me to get a job - he already got one, you know, at the movie theater, so now it's my turn.

AUGUST  
Did you get one?

JASPER  
Fuck no. No one was hiring - or hiring me, anyway.

KAI  
Can't you just use some of the money from dealing?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I don't deal anymore.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Seriously? Since when?

JASPER  
Since Jude made me stop.

CALLUM  
Why do you let him tell you what to do?

JASPER  
I don't know. Because I live with him and I don't want to deal with his pissy fucking attitude.

KAI  
I thought he was cool with it. That's what you told me last year.

JASPER looks over his shoulder at KAI.

JASPER  
Yeah, well. Things change.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
Let's not talk about change. It's summer.

CALLUM furrows his brows.

CALLUM  
What does summer have to do with anything?

KAI  
I don't know. It's just...they call it summer break for a reason, you know? Save the big things for the school year. I just want to chill.

JASPER  
So you think things can't change over the summer?

KAI  
I didn't say that. It's just...it feels like life's on pause. Not much can really happen.

JASPER turns to look out the window again.

JASPER  
We'll see.

KAI  
Oh my god, no need to be so ominous about it.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
Was I ominous?

CALLUM  
Dude, you were a little ominous.

AUGUST  
If any of us are at the center of, like, a murder investigation this summer, we know who to blame.

The boys laugh, the sound of the music fading out.


	3. MONDAY 8:18AM: 2D

MONDAY, JUNE 29TH, 8:18AM

INT. CONDO, BEDROOM

Malibu Nights by LANY plays as KAI lies in bed, wide awake. He glances over his shoulder to see JASPER next to him, still fast asleep. He stares at him for a moment before tearing his eyes away, standing up.

INT. CONDO, LIVING ROOM

KAI, carrying his clothes, makes his way to the bathroom. Just as he arrives, the door flings open, nearly hitting him. The music cuts off abruptly.

KAI  
Shit!

AUGUST  
Shh!

He points to the pull-out couch - CALLUM is still asleep. The boys' voices drop to whispers.

AUGUST  
Sorry.

KAI  
It's fine. You're up early.

AUGUST  
So are you.

KAI  
Yeah - it always takes me a few days to adjust to sleeping somewhere new.

AUGUST nods.

AUGUST  
Same. That, and Sleeping Beauty over there was snoring.

KAI starts to laugh, but cuts himself off. He sighs.

KAI  
This condo fucking sucks. I want to talk to you, but there are only like two rooms and someone's sleeping in both of them.

AUGUST  
We could go outside?

KAI considers it, and then nods.

KAI  
Just let me get dressed, okay?

AUGUST  
Okay.

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE PIT

The boys end up at the fire pit outside the condo, sitting down on benches opposite each other. KAI pokes the fire pit with a stick, tossing the few remaining embers around.

KAI  
Why the hell was someone lighting a fire last night? It's like a hundred degrees out.

AUGUST  
I don't know. The vibe. The aesthetic. The ambiance.

He lies down on the bench.

AUGUST  
I can't figure out whether I love or hate summer.

KAI  
What do you mean?

AUGUST  
It's just...god, I should sit up. I feel like you're my therapist.

KAI  
I could find a clipboard if you want. No, wait...

KAI lies down on his bench. His and AUGUST'S heads meet at the corner that the benches form.

KAI  
What ails you?

AUGUST  
What ails you? Who the fuck talks like that?

KAI  
I do. What's up?

AUGUST laughs, but grows serious quickly.

AUGUST  
I don't know. It's like what you said yesterday. Everything's on pause. And like, it's kind of boring, but it's time to think. But it's also time to _think_. Does that make sense?

KAI considers, then nods.

KAI  
Yeah. I think so.

AUGUST  
And, like...I kind of hate school. Not because it's school, but because, like...I feel boxed in there. Not physically, but sort of mentally.

He sighs.

AUGUST  
It's like I'm two-dimensional. Like I'm one thing and one thing only. I feel like everyone's just going to see me as the nice friend or the band kid for the rest of my life and that's all I'm ever going to be known for. Do you ever feel like that?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Maybe. I don't know what I'd be known for.

AUGUST  
Maybe that's a good thing.

KAI  
It could be. I don't really know what's worse - feeling like you can only be one thing or not knowing what thing you can be. If that makes any sense.

JASPER (O.S.)  
Hey, clowns!

KAI and AUGUST sit up. JASPER and CALLUM are leaning over the balcony, looking down at them.

CALLUM  
Were you just going to leave us behind?

AUGUST  
We didn't want to wake you guys up!

JASPER  
Well, we're awake now. Come on. Get back up here. We have shit to do.

KAI and AUGUST get up, heading back towards the building.


	4. WEDNESDAY 9:20PM: A HUNDRED MILES APART

WEDNESDAY, JULY 1ST, 9:20PM

EXT. CONDO, BALCONY

COOL by Troye Sivan plays as we see KAI leaning against the balcony railing, watching the sun set over the water. He closes his eyes for a moment, calm and at peace, even if it's just for a few seconds.

His phone vibrates. He takes it out of his pocket, his eyes widening at what he sees - jordan97_ has accepted your follow request and jordan97_ has requested to follow you. He gulps, and then logs into the app and accepts JORDAN'S request.

He clicks on JORDAN'S account. He's pretty active on it, posting mostly selfies and singing covers. KAI clicks on one at random, not turning on the sound, just watching. A slight smile comes over his face.

Out of nowhere, his phone rings - it's KEIRA. He jumps, taking a moment to compose himself before answering.

KAI  
Hey.

KEIRA  
Hey! How's the vacation?

KAI  
It's pretty good. It's nice being away from - from everything.

KEIRA  
No ghosts this time?

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Not yet, but the night is still young.

KEIRA  
So what have you guys been up to?

KAI  
You know, just the usual stuff. We're planning on burying August in the sand tomorrow.

KEIRA  
Does he know that?

KAI  
No.

She laughs.

KEIRA  
Okay, but...what are you doing right now?

KAI  
Right now? Um, just chilling. Getting some air. You?

KEIRA  
I'm not doing anything.

KAI  
Wow. Fun summer.

KEIRA  
So...we could do something together, then?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Do what? We're like a hundred miles apart.

KEIRA'S voice drops lower, flirtier.

KEIRA  
You know...

KAI'S eyes widen.

KAI  
Oh, shit.

KEIRA  
What?

KAI  
Um, I think someone just broke a glass or something - I should probably go help clean up.

The guys can be seen through the glass door - they're chilling on the couch looking through Netflix. CALLUM has pulled up The Nut Job and appears to be trying to convince the boys to agree with him. KAI is lying through his teeth.

KEIRA  
Oh. Talk to you later, then?

KAI  
Yeah. See you soon.

He hangs up before she can. He leans against the railing again, putting his head in his hands.


	5. FRIDAY 4:20PM: BEST FRIEND

FRIDAY, JULY 3RD, 4:20PM

EXT. BEACH

KAI is stretched out in a beach chair underneath an umbrella, looking dead to the world. CALLUM and AUGUST can be seen splashing around in the water.

KAI hears yelling behind him and turns around. The scene goes into slow motion as he sees a group of shirtless guys playing volleyball in the sand behind him, Best Friend by Sofi Tukker beginning to play. KAI can't tear his eyes away from them.

JASPER (O.S.)  
Hey.

The speed returns to normal speed, the song cutting off abruptly. KAI turns to look at JASPER as he approaches. JASPER is holding two bags of chips.

JASPER  
Got you something.

He hangs KAI one of the bags and goes to sit in the chair next to him. He stumbles in the sand, almost falling. KAI laughs at him.

JASPER  
I really don't like sand.

KAI  
Why? 'Cause it's coarse and rough and irritating and gets everywhere?

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
What?

KAI  
Nothing.

JASPER  
So. How are things with Keira?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Fine, I guess. I like her. She likes me.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
Cool.

They're silent for a moment. KAI sighs.

KAI  
I think she tried to ask for, like, phone sex the other day?

JASPER makes a face.

JASPER  
Wow. Um, okay. Did you...

KAI  
Dude. No. We've been together for like two weeks. We haven't even had real sex yet.

JASPER  
Do you want to have sex with her?

KAI  
Dude!

JASPER  
What? It's a valid question.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
She's my girlfriend.

JASPER  
That's your answer?

KAI  
Yeah? I mean, we've talked about it. We're both cool with it. I just feel kind of weird about it. Not even because I'm trans. I don't know.

JASPER nods. He reaches behind his chair, but finds nothing. He turns around and sighs.

JASPER  
Shit.

KAI  
What's up?

JASPER  
I meant to bring my guitar. I guess I left it at the condo.

KAI  
We could go back and get it. The condo's, like, right there.

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
Sure.

He stands up, as does KAI.

KAI  
Should we tell the guys...

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Nah. They're kind of in their own world.

KAI looks out to the water. CALLUM and AUGUST are trying to drown each other, about ten seconds from attracting a lifeguard's attention.

KAI  
You're right.

They walk away together, leaving nothing but footprints behind.

INT. CONDO, LIVING ROOM

KAI is standing alone in the living room. JASPER exits the bedroom, carrying his guitar.

JASPER  
Damn it. I meant to bring my Doritos with me.

KAI  
Bro, that's like, the second thing you've forgotten in an hour. Are you okay?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
My head's just...I don't even know. I'm hungry.

KAI  
We could see what we have in the fridge.

JASPER  
We have bread, pasta, some condiments, and frozen Eggos. That's pretty much it.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
So?

INT. CONDO, KITCHEN

JASPER takes the two waffles out of the toaster and drops them onto a plate as KAI sits on the counter behind him, watching. The guitar is leaning against the wall.

JASPER  
Do you just want yours plain, or...

KAI  
Fuck no. Who eats plain waffles?

JASPER opens the cabinet above the toaster.

JASPER  
Okay. We've got, like, syrup and whipped cream and stuff. Also...dude. The spaghetti sauce from the other night.

KAI groans.

KAI  
Oh my god. Don't do it.

JASPER  
I'm gonna do it.

KAI  
Please don't.

JASPER takes the spaghetti sauce out of the cabinet and puts some on one of the waffles - or, at least attempts to put it on one. Some gets onto the other.

KAI  
Dude. You ruined my waffle too.

JASPER  
What were you going to put on it? Syrup? Try something new for once.

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Like what? Don't say spaghetti sauce.

JASPER  
I don't know. Cinnamon, maybe. It could be like a cinnamon roll.

KAI  
I don't think that's how it would go, but...

JASPER  
But?

KAI sighs, but smiles.

KAI  
Go for it.

JASPER puts the cinnamon onto both waffles. He looks up into the cabinet again, studying it.

JASPER  
What else do we have? Peanut butter?

KAI  
Can I see it?

JASPER passes him the peanut butter and a knife. KAI gets off the counter and moves to stand next to JASPER. He takes the waffles and begins to spread the peanut butter on them. JASPER glances over.

JASPER  
Are you making smiley faces?

KAI  
Yeah.

JASPER  
That's adorable.

KAI  
I am adorable. I'm a fucking delight.

KAI finishes his design.

KAI  
Fuck, now they look like clowns.

JASPER  
What?

KAI gestures towards the waffles.

KAI  
You know. The red hair. The faces. The cinnamon...I don't really know what that adds to it.

JASPER  
It adds great fucking taste. What else can we add? There's popcorn -

KAI holds the knife out at him.

KAI  
No. No way. There's a line, and you just crossed it.

JASPER holds his hands up.

JASPER  
Fine, fine.

He holds up the whipped cream and shakes it.

JASPER  
What about this? This is a normal ingredient, right?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, sure.

He slides the plate over towards JASPER. JASPER aims the whipped cream at the waffles - and then moves it last minute, spraying it at KAI. KAI chokes, laughing.

KAI  
Fuck you!

KAI takes some of the whipped cream on his cheek and wipes it on JASPER'S face. JASPER bursts out laughing.

JASPER  
Dude!

KAI  
Yeah? You deserve it.

He tries to spread more whipped cream on him, but JASPER jerks back.

JASPER  
Truce, truce.

He sprays the whipped cream on the waffles.

KAI  
Now they really look like clowns. Ronald fucking Mcdonald or something.

JASPER  
We need a finishing touch. A garnish. Wait, hold on.

He goes over to the fridge.

KAI  
It better not be the grapes.

JASPER takes out the grapes.

KAI  
No. Put them back.

JASPER  
People put strawberries on waffles all the time, right? What's so different about this?

KAI  
It's different because grapes aren't fucking strawberries.

JASPER ignores him, putting the grapes on the waffles. KAI sighs, but he can't stop himself from smiling.

KAI  
...I guess we have to eat these now.

JASPER  
They might be the best thing you've ever tasted.

KAI  
I doubt that.

He picks up one of the waffles. JASPER picks up the other.

JASPER  
Okay. Three, two, one...

They both take bites at the same time. They stare at each other, locked in a wordless challenge to see who will react first. They break at the same time, each disgusted.

KAI  
Oh my fucking god.

JASPER  
Are you crying?

KAI  
I wish I was. Oh my god, I can't believe you talked me into this. It's so bad. It's so bad that it's almost good.

JASPER  
No, it's just bad.

KAI takes another bite.

JASPER  
Why are you still eating it?

KAI  
I don't really know. I'm never eating anything you cook ever again.

JASPER  
You had a part in this too.

KAI  
It was your idea.

JASPER  
Life would be so much easier if cooking was just putting three things together and some kind of meal appearing. Like in Webkinz.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
Oh my god, you did not just bring up Webkinz in 2020.

JASPER  
Yeah, I fucking did. You were in Mrs. Lee's class in third grade with me, right?

KAI  
And you added the entire class on Webkinz. I forgot about that. I repressed it.

JASPER  
I bet I could still get into the account. What was your username?

KAI groans.

KAI  
I'm not saying it. It's so fucking embarrassing.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
I'll find it.

KAI  
Yeah, and then you won't tell anyone.

JASPER  
Maybe.

He shakes his head.

JASPER  
It's so weird to think about. Like, we barely talked in elementary school, and now here we are.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I honestly barely even knew you existed in elementary school.

JASPER  
I know. You and Nia and Brooklyn were the coolest kids in third grade. I doubt I was even in your radar.

KAI  
You weren't.

JASPER  
Thanks, bro.

KAI goes over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water, washing the taste of the Clown Waffle out of his mouth. JASPER moves to sit on one of the counter stools, picking up his guitar and strumming idly.

JASPER  
You know what else I just remembered?

KAI  
What?

JASPER  
Our covers page on Instagram.

KAI  
 _No._

JASPER  
Yes. We had, what, a whole twenty-five followers?

KAI  
Yeah, and we covered, like, Drake and shit. Don't remind me.

JASPER  
We had a few good ones, though. Well, they would have been good if we were any good. Like...

He starts playing Heroes by David Bowie. KAI turns around to face him.

KAI  
Dude, yes.

KAI starts singing along, quietly, as if he's barely aware of it himself.

KAI  
 _'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_  
 _Yes we're lovers, and that is that_  
 _Though nothing will keep us together_  
 _We could steal time, just for one day_  
 _We can be heroes, forever and ever_  
 _What d'you say?_

JASPER'S hands still on the guitar, and he looks up, smiling softly at KAI. KAI smiles back, ducking his head. The silence seems even louder than the song.

The door to the condo slams open.

CALLUM (O.S.)  
Dudes, where the fuck did you go?

JASPER  
We're in the kitchen!

CALLUM (O.S.)  
That's not what I'm asking! Why'd you ditch us!

JASPER  
I meant to text you!

CALLUM and AUGUST arrive in the kitchen.

AUGUST  
We thought you guys had been kidnapped or something.

KAI'S phone vibrates. He takes it out of his pocket.

CALLUM  
He did. I thought you just sneaked off to fuck or something.

KAI  
(distracted)  
Still not gay.

JASPER  
Same.

KAI clicks on the notification - it's actually a bunch of notifications from Instagram. He's been added to a group chat titled "Spring Awakening Cast and Crew".

He scrolls up to the top of the chat. KEIRA is the one who created it. She has attached a link to the cast list. KAI clicks it - he has been cast as Moritz.

KAI  
(quietly)  
Shit.

JASPER shoots him a quizzical look, it seems as though he's the only one who has heard him.

JASPER  
(quietly)  
What's up?

KAI  
(quietly)  
Tell you later.

JASPER nods. He turns to AUGUST and CALLUM.

JASPER  
Did you guys rinse off at all before coming in here?

AUGUST  
In the ocean, yeah.

JASPER  
Dudes. There's sand everywhere.

CALLUM  
At least I didn't permanently stain your bathtub with Kool Aid.

KAI  
It wasn't permanent. It mostly faded out.

CALLUM  
Mostly.

JASPER claps his hands.

JASPER  
Okay. Go clean up or we won't be allowed here ever again and the next time we come to Ocean City we'll be spending it on the streets.

The guys move to leave.

AUGUST  
Kai, are you coming?

KAI  
It's not my fault.

AUGUST makes puppy eyes at him.

AUGUST  
Come on. Please?

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Fine. Asshole.

AUGUST grins.

AUGUST  
Knew I could count on you.

The boys exit the kitchen.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
